Acetylcholine released from cholinergic neurons in the peripheral and central nervous systems affects many different biological processes through interaction with two major classes of acetylcholine receptors—the nicotinic and the muscarinic acetylcholine receptors. Muscarinic acetylcholine receptors (mAChRs) belong to the superfamily of G-protein coupled receptors that have seven transmembrane domains. There are five subtypes of mAChRs, termed M1-M5, and each is the product of a distinct gene. Each of these five subtypes displays unique pharmacological properties. Muscarinic acetylcholine receptors are widely distributed in vertebrate organs, and these receptors can mediate both inhibitory and excitatory actions. For example, in smooth muscle found in the airways, bladder and gastrointestinal tract, M3 mAChRs mediate contractile responses. For review, please see {Brown 1989 247/id}.
Muscarinic acetylcholine receptor dysfunction has been noted in a variety of different pathophysiological states. For instance, in asthma and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), inflammatory conditions lead to loss of inhibitory M2 muscarinic acetylcholine autoreceptor function on parasympathetic nerves supplying the pulmonary smooth muscle, causing increased acetylcholine release following vagal nerve stimulation. This mAChR dysfunction results in airway hyperreactivity mediated by increased stimulation of M3 mAChRs {Costello, Evans, et al. 1999 72/id} {Minette, Lammers, et al. 1989 248/id}. Similarly, inflammation of the gastrointestinal tract in inflammatory bowel disease (IBD) results in M3 mAChR-mediated hypermotility {Oprins, Meijer, et al. 2000 245/id}. Incontinence due to bladder hypercontractility has also been demonstrated to be mediated through increased stimulation of M3 mAChRs {Hegde & Eglen 1999 251/id}. Thus the identification of subtype-selective mAChR antagonists may be useful as therapeutics in these mAChR-mediated diseases.
Despite the large body of evidence supporting the use of anti-muscarinic receptor therapy for treatment of a variety of disease states, relatively few anti-muscarinic compounds are in use in the clinic. Thus, there remains a need for novel compounds that are capable of causing blockade at M3 mAChRs. Conditions associated with an increase in stimulation of M3 mAChRs, such as asthma, COPD, IBD and urinary incontinence would benefit by compounds that are inhibitors of mAChR binding.